We propose an RCU based at the Center on Outcomes, Research and Education (CORE), because the functions required of this RCU are central to CORE'S scientific mission. Dr. David Cella, the proposed director of this RCU, is also Executive Director of CORE, an outcomes research center of more than 80 staff who are focused on developing and improving state-of-the-science outcome measures in the service of standardizing outcome assessment and interpretation. CORE is also staffed by several statistical and behavioral scientists who, while not focused on behavioral or social science interventions to reduce obesity per se, are trained in many behavioral medicine interventions (e.g., pain; sleep; fatigue; oncology). In addition, CORE employs coordinating center and information technology personnel such as protocol development staff, project coordinators, library scientists and software programmers. We support several NIH-funded networks (PROMIS; NIH Toolbox; Neuro-QOL; Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group; Gynecologic Oncology Group; Northwestern University Comprehensive Cancer Center; MA Pelvic Pain). Thus, we are uniquely suited to efficiently provide scientific, practical, statistical and technical support for this network. By linking our staff with the experienced coordination and communication staff at Rush under the direction of Elizabeth Avery, we will maintain a close connection not only to the Rush site activity but to the larger network through the proposed network activities.